cerise
by Parizaad
Summary: Hashirama cannot love Mito back. Mito/Tobirama. off-screen Hashirama/Madara. Cannon-verse.
1. one

_**A/N :** Mito's character is a mystery, courtesy of Khishimoto, so here's what I think happened. enjoy peeps! ( also, i find hashimada/madahashi soooo ship worthy.)_

* * *

 _ **One.**_

* * *

 _Senju Hashirama._

Mito's pale, nimble fingers comb through her bright, cherry red hair. The night is young and cool against her skin yet her skin burns at the thought of him.

 _Shodai Hokage._

She glances at the mirror in her hand. There is no mistake in the bloom of red on her cheeks. She remembers his deep, kind voice. The pleasant tan on his skin, his laughing dark eyes and—

 _God of Shinobi._

With a sharp intake of breath she sets the mirror aside with a clatter. Mito slams the sliding door shut and throws herself on her futon. She stares at the ceiling, her heart hammering and her body tingling. She is Uzumaki Mito. She should not—scratch that, _is not—_

She presses her face deep into the pillow and sighs. Why not? _Why not?_

It may be just a catalyst to further the bond between Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure. Between Uzumaki and Senju. But mostly, _mostly,_ between her and Hashirama.

 _Mito's fiancé._

Mito smiles into the pillow, pressing it close to her body. For years she had suppressed her desires and wishes. Now, she was going to have it. Was it so wrong to let it wash over her and feel it for the first time properly?

 _Senju Hashirama. Shodai Hokage-sama. God of Shiobi._

 _Her future husband._

* * *

Uzumaki Mito was, since she was just a girl, praised of her composure and calm. Her serenity and wisdom was beyond her years. She made sure the people of Uzushiogakure knew that she was no ordinary girl. She was an able konoichi. She was the daughter of the leader of the Uzushiogakure. And that she would do anything for her people and her villiage.

However, she was also _,' uptight' , 'Uzumaki princess brat',_ and on the general consensus of the male populace, ' _too lanky a chick'_.

Her youth was spent hunched over scrolls of seals, inhaling dust and the scent of ink. Her chakra was powerful, even for an Uzumaki and she very well knew of it. Kaa-san always did tell her, that it did not matter what others might say so, she will play a big part for her people and she was content, _honored,_ with the duty.

She had few a friends, and all of them, she knew, hated her behind her back. Girls with pretty hair and lovely, clever words, they would make excellent wives and that was all, the worth of a woman back then. Mito was not one of them. She was a kunoichi.

Kunoichi was a woman who didn't _have time to be a woman_. They were a rarity and even a slight weakness, a tear, a tremble and they were all disgrace and simply, _'ah, a woman'._

She did, sometimes, crave the idle touches girls and boys shared. Smiles and kisses. Secret meetings by the river, letters dabbed with perfume, the hazy look of love she had seen often. She wished too, to share stories of how _he told her she was beautiful_ and that _he held her hand, did you hear?_

How she had secretly, cried. Deep in the compound, buried in scrolls, her hands trembling when the boy she had watched from afar, deep in the forests after training, hold another in his arms. She never did tell him how she liked his choppy red hair and how she loved the furrow of his thin brow when he yanked the fishing rod back and the happiness in his wild gray eyes when he had caught one. He never knew that she had lain awake on warm nights, convincing herself to _talk to him, dammit!_

"Mito." It had been her mother, standing at the entrance of her room, the warm glow of the kerosene making her thin, sharp features dance across the smooth plain of her pale face. "Kaa-saan." She had wiped her face with the back of her hands and tumbled up, her eyes cast down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Come with me." With a moment of heavy pause, she turned. It was an order. Mito took a deep breath and followed her. What was done was done. She must not worsen it.

She followed her wordlessly through the long corridors and into Kaa-saan's room. Her mother had seated herself and gestured for her to take her place beside her. Mito did, and she did not look up or give excuses. Lady Uzumaki did not take excuses well.

"You have been taught that a konoichi must never display her emotions." A pause. "Emotions, whims and feeling are a luxury for the weak to show. Nobody will recognize you until you master to keep them in check. _Tears, are pathetic."_

Mito winced. "Yes, kaa-saan."

"Mito, look at me." Mito raised her eyes to meet her mother's. For a moment she held her dark purple gaze. "However, child…"she reached for Mito's hand and covered it gently with hers and Mito almost jumped out of her skin. "…A konoichi is also a woman, she is a human. She will love. Her heart will break. _She will feel."_

Mito's eyes widened. "Kaa-san..." she whispered.

Her mother smiled. She pulled Mito to her and Mito did not hesitate to throw her arms around her neck. She pressed her check to her mother's collarbone and inhaled gratefully.

"Strength cannot come without love. You must fill yourself with love, my child. You are not made of stone, you silly thing, you are flesh and blood and you bleed and feel pain. Do not be something you cannot. Hatred and un-feeling is the worst of weaknesses. Remember this, Mito. _Remember this."_

"Yes, kaa-saan." Mito did not properly understand her but she would give anything to be in her mother's arm and she did not care.

After that day, she never mooned after a boy. She curtly dismissed her 'friends' and she worked harder, more and more and more.

Uzumaki Mito properly became _Uzumaki_ Mito.

* * *

It was proposed to her, over tea, a casual news.

"The Senju clan is willing to further it's bond with the Uzumaki." Her mother sipped her tea whilst examining a messenger scroll.

Mito paused the cup halfway to her lips. "How so?"

"By marriage. Yours with Hokage-sama, Senju Hashirama. Your father approves, but, of course, if you will agree." A long pause.

Mito's face showed mild surprise, for a second only. Mito remembers the man. She tries not to dwell on his kindness to her and her fellow delegation on their visit to Konohagakure. He's not bad looking either, she had mused, powerful and able enough to be called as the God of Shinobi. An impressive feat for someone so kind and gentle.

She set down her cup. "I agree. When will we journey to Konohagakure?"

Her mother looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "The omiai is tommorow."

"Perfect."

* * *

There were two men accompanying Hokage-sama.

His brother, she was later told, Senju Tobirama, with the shock of white hair, narrow intelligent red eyes and the gravity of responsibility to his village and brother stark and clear. The other, she knew, the one reputed to bathe in blood of his enemies, the demon of battle and warfare, and the closest friend and rival of Hokage-sama, Uchiha Madara.

Mito's recognized the contempt in his face for her. In his handsome jaw, proudly clenched and disapproving. His dark gaze, a dangerous scrutiny. Mito respectfully kept her gaze down, she thought it wise not to prod his apparent distaste , but she could not point what she had done to displease Madara-sama so.

The silence seemed to be suffocating. Mito decided she would be a decent woman and not break the silence.

"Mito-san, it is a great honor and…" Hokage-sama begins, and clears his throat awkwardly and looks to his brother.

"For me too, Hokage-sama. I most humbly accept this proposal." She offers helpfully, smiling a little. She wanted this to be over with.

Hashirama blinked at her. Then he smiled awkwardly, "Eh? Sure, sure! Then…"

"We make things official?" Tobirama suggests and graciously nodded at Mito. Hashirama opens his mouth then closes it. Mito cannot help feel something is wrong. Why does Hokage-sama seem so…distant?

Hashirama turns his attention to Mito. "I-It is settled then?" He asks it as a question, not confirming it at all. Mito presses her lips in a thin line, she chides herself, inwardly for her fantasizing last night. It is of course, a marriage of convenience, of diplomatic purposes, and for the Senju bloodline to continue. She composes herself and answers stoically.

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

Mito feels her guards relax behind her.

* * *

Mito awaits Hashirama and feels nervous for the first time, in the whole ordeal. It is likely that tonight, on the night of their wedding, they will lay together.

She has never done this before and hopes that Hashirama will know what to do. She has heard it hurts, she has heard of how it causes great pleasure too, _a rush_ , one of the girls' explained it in frantic whispers and giggles.

Mito blushes. _It is essential for them to have children. It is essential._ She chants it, over in her head until it seems natural.

Mito sits and waits patiently for him to come. She waits for him in their room in the Senju compound. She listens to the chimes tinkle against the night's gentle breeze, she listens to the retreating footsteps in the corridor, she feels the slightly unpleasant warmth of the tsunokakusht against her scalp. She keeps on waiting until she feels the low hymn of rejection and anger in her heart.

Yet, she waits, patiently. She waits.

* * *

Mito has taken off her tsunokakush and has drawn her knees close to her chest, and she is snoring softly. But she is, at once, alert to the _'shik'_ of the door sliding open. She senses Hokage-sama's pleasant warm chakra and opens her eyes.

"Hokage-sama." She addresses him curtly.

Hashirama is standing at the doorway, his expression solemn. "Mito-chan, I am so very sorry…"

"It is fine, Hokage-sama. You are here. That is all what matters." She tries to smile. She smooths her kimono and sits up.

Her heart is in her throat as he closes the door behind him, and crouches in front of her, wordlessly taking her hand and kissing her knuckles gently. It is a warm brush of lips and her body quakes in delight and it robs her out of breath.

He offers her a gentle smile and to her utter confusion, drops her hand and moves beside her and lays down. His eyes are closed.

Mito frowns. So—so—

She frees her long red hair of elaborate pins. She watches him from the corner of her eyes and soon, his chest is rising and falling with the spell of sleep. She lays down beside him, staring at the ceiling. Asking herself if she were really that un-desirable a woman.

That night, Mito does not notice how Hashirama's kimono is slightly displaced. His lips are swollen and bitten. With the scent of sweat and sake, mingles another, a distinct scent, one she will come to recognize soon.

She does not dream in color, that night, like she does usually.


	2. two

_**Two.**_

* * *

Tobirama wakes up with a splitting headache, sour smelling clothes, _was that sake?_ , and to his absolute horror, his wallet, _completely empty_ , tossed over his chest.

He holds it up, blinks the sleep out of his eyes and groans. What had happened?

After that, came three rounds of puking, hovering over the toilet bowl and much grumbling profanity. His head was hurting _badly_ and he wondered if he should pound Sarutobi Sasuke into the ground for his insistence last night, _'one more shot! It's not every day your brother gets married!'_

Tobirama wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and decides he'd ask Hashirama to rid him of this calamity, this cursed headache. Hashirama will—

He frowns.

 _Hashirama._

* * *

Hashirama was nowhere to be seen last night, Tōka reported. Not his room, not the Senju compound, not the Hokage office. Tōka added, a little angry and much worried, that Lady Mito had been waiting for quite some time.

Tobirama nodded. "Don't worry, Tōka, he'll be there."

Tōka curled her lips into a scowl. "How do you know for sure? Lady Mito waits."

"I know. He will."

Tobirama turned his back to her and as the door slammed shut, he sighed. Out of his window he could see the stone carving of his brother's face on the Hokage rock. Tobirama does not know why this is still an impending shock to him, didn't he always know?

He leans against the wall and stares back at his brother's face set in stone, shadows and light dancing from the streets of Konohagakure.

 _"Madara..."_

 _"Senju," He growls in answer, "I don't know what your game is but-"_

 _"There is no game Madara. I have shown you my guts long before. This is no game."_

 _There is bitter laughter. "Don't play with me, Senju. Your bride awaits you, right at this very moment and you-"_

 _"I love you, Madara. I have never been this sure of anything."_

 _"Stop it." It is a threat. A weak one, such that is one with no hope, the kind where there is a kunai pressed to your neck. It is the kind when it is something he cannot evade, even if he wished to. Tobirama recognizes this with a start._

 _"From the very start, Madara. It took me long enough to realize. This marriage was a mistake, I thought maybe-maybe I could let go of this. That maybe, since you never-" A sharp breath. "But there can be nobody who can replace my love for you."_

 _There are sounds of a muffle, a gasp and the howl of wind at the cliff of the Hokage mountain._

 _Then there is a sound of submission, acceptance. A single moan._

 _"Hashirama…"_

Tobirama decided he wanted to forget this. Tobirama decided he would go to Sasuke's party after all. He decided he would indulge in a cup or two of sake.

Tobirama decided he _needed_ to forget this ever happened.

* * *

Tobirama pays a quick visit to the Konoha hospital and gets rid of the damn headache. Civilians and medical-nin congratulate him on his brother's marriage to the Uzumaki heiress and Tobirama manages to respond neutrally.

At breakfast he does not see Mito or Hashirama. As per routine, he grudgingly makes way to the Hokage office. He knows he cannot avoid Hashirama forever, even if he wishes to. Hashirama does not comment at how he bites out news from the Kazekage, how he slams the papers on his desk, how he doesn't hide his pent up anger.

"Tobirama are you okay?" Hashirama looks up from a scroll, there is concern in his eyes. _How could I be, brother? How could YOU be?_ He feels fury bubble in his bones, as he answers calmly, instead.

"Yes, Hashirama. I am fine."

"I see." Hashirama says, almost amused. Tobirama stares at Hashirama as he shifts through the documents, he realizes how he had missed all the signs.

Hashirama never objecting to Madara. To willing to end his life to win Madara's trust. How Hashirama always seemed distracted with Madara around. How Hashirama had never shown even shown slight interest in women. There were so many signs and yet, Tobirama chose to ignore them.

"How is Lady Mito?" Tobirama asks quietly.

Hashirama is busy examining the contents of the document "Hm. She is well." Before Tobirama can control himself, he asks, _"How can you say that?"_

Hashirama looks up. His brother seems older, suddenly as he tiredly says his name, "Tobirama," there is a rustle of sheets and the sweep of the Hokage robes as Hashirama rises. "I know that you tailed me after the wedding. After I, uh, met Madara at the Hokage mountain, I sensed you."

Tobirama does not question this.

"Tobirama, I know what you think…"

"Perhaps, brother," Tobirama interjects. "You do. But my opinion does not matter, does it? Just remember this, I will not forgive you for this injustice to Lady Mito. I will not forgive you for this injustice to yourself. He is a monster, he will burn what you are and then burn the ashes _. He does not deserve your love."_

With that, he turns and leaves the Hokage office. Leaving behind words which did nothing but to hurt his brother, he knows.

* * *

A long week passes, and Tobirama sees more of Mito than he does of Hashirama. Over tea, they engage in conversations, sometimes he finds her outside, studying seals and Tobirama often stays behind to study them with her.

The slant of sunlight makes her dark purple eyes look like rare amethysts and the dab of red lip paint on her lips, matching with red hair, resembles a rare shade of cerise. Her words are gentle yet, with a deeper gravity behind them. Whenever she mentions Hashirama, it is nothing but a soft notice of kindness and his love for his people. Then, as if she catches herself, she stops and changes topic.

Tobirama realizes that she is indeed, very beautiful. Both in apparent and hidden. And that she is falling for his brother and it breaks his heart that she will never be loved back.

 _Not unless_ -and he catches himself. Mito is his brother's wife.

"Tobirama-sama?" Mito says one time, staring at the descending sun.

"Yes." He watches her as her slender wrist twists as she bunches up her fingers. "Hokage-sama has not yet touched me like as a husband does a wife." She notices softly and turns to him, "Has he ever mentioned to you, why?"

Tobirama feels anger, and yet, a strange sort of relief.

"He has not." Tobirama answers quietly. But he knows why.

She does not answer and he thinks, before she bids him goodbye, there is a wet glaze in her eyes that speaks volumes.

* * *

"Tobirama!"

Tobirama rises at once. His brain is sleep befuddled but he recognizes Sasuke's panicked voice and senses the chakra of Uchiha Kagami outside his door as well. This must be an emergency.

"Come in." Tobirama has splashed his face with water and is pulling on his armour. Sasuke bursts inside and starts to speak in quick words.

"Hashirama and Madara have fought outside the village, at the Final Valley. It appears to be a…serious battle, or so the Hyyuga report."

Tobirama registers this. His shock is momentary when Kagami speaks up, in his gentle voice. "Lady Mito is missing as well."

Tobirama shifts his gaze to Kagami's. His Sharingan is spinning in the dark, a cerise curse which always has always reminded him of death, curses, blood, Madara. _Death._

* * *

 _A/N : Was kinda nervous, I'm new to the fanfiction field but I think it's okay? Super insecure XD. Feedback?_


	3. three

_**three.**_

* * *

Mito had brushed the collar of his shirt back, with all the care of a ninja and the gentle of a woman.

Her eyes were soft as they lingered over it. Almost understanding. She drew back, settled down into the warmth of the futon. She had gazed at Hashirama, through half-lidded eyes, for the longest time. Watching the steady rise of his strong chest. His dark lashes brushing the pane of his upper cheeks. His long, brown inky hair trailing behind him like a curtain of dark silk.

His hand was thrown, casually, over a pillow, pressed closed to him. Mito had, hesitantly, rested her hand on his and saw how pale and frail her own hand was against the smooth, brown skin, all muscles and rugged bones and sinew, of his. She felt the drum of heartbeat and most of all, how her fingers gently grazed his lovely thick skin.

It was then she felt the pain of it. Truly and deeply. It settled in her bones.

Mito would stare at her hand on his for hours, until morning breaks and Konoha comes to life and Hashirama stirs. It is hard to sleep, it is hard to think, when she knows she has lost even before she begun.

All she sees, all she feels, all she knows, is the crescent love bite on the little tender spot between his neck and shoulder blade. The dark blue of the bruise. The possession and fierceness of it. And many others, teasing nibbles following it down.

It was etched into her memory like scratch to stone, she knew.

* * *

A week and half into her marriage and she knows that relishing and spreading rumors is a favorite pastime of the servants and handmaids in the Senju compound. But what if, those rumors are just truth shroud in ignorance?

"Isn't Hokage-sama spending too much time with that _Uchiha…"_

"I've heard…"

"Poor Lady Mito…"

"…horrible… _barbarous_ …absolutely…"

Mito does not wish for breakfast that morning.

* * *

"Tobirama-sama?"

Mito's heartbeat was a little too loud as she remembered the name, _Uchiha Madara_ and the bruised love bites, her eyes burned and she decided that she will not look at her husband's younger brother.

"Yes." His voice was a deep, melancholy gravel. It had a note of weariness and concern to it, like everything Tobirama did, and Mito saw that he, even though being such a different man from his brother, did not lack in the same gentle kindness.

"Hokage-sama has not yet touched me as a husband does a wife." She said finally, "Has he ever mentioned to you, why?"

Mito turned to him then. The white of his hair caught sunlight and shone and she thinks he looks much younger and boyish without the forehead and cheek protector he wears. His jaw is tight as he denies, "He has not.", she recognized how unsure he was and felt her heart thump louder in her ears.

She knew that he saw her as a man did a woman, in a sense which she thought no one did. She had seen how his usually stoic gaze, marveled at her open hair and how he almost shyly, complimented her on her eyes. How, she has even seen the jump of lust in his eyes when her hand brushed over his in an attempt to seek an ink brush.

What injustice, she had thought bitterly, that both of them sought something so utterly out of reach.

Hashirama did not come at nights. It was no longer a strange occurrence for her and she did not question him. One peculiar night he did come, earlier than he ever did, in his Hokage robes, smelling of a dusty tomb, and his manners, finicky and conscious. He smiled half-heartedly at her and kissed her hand, like he always did. Mito felt raw panic, something was very wrong. As Mito left the room, she saw him staring into space and vaguely mutter,

 _"What dream?"_

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen accompanies her when she visits the streets of Konoha, even when Mito protested that she could, surely take care of her herself.

"Tobirama-sensei insisted, my lady! And he also said…" He paused. Tilted the umbrella he held up for Mito as he scratched his head. _"Ah!_ He was also, very upset that he could not visit you today, he says he's sorry."

Mito paused at a dango stall and asked, "Would you like one Hiruzen? I tried them with Tobirama-sama, and they are absolutely delicious. Also, I think it may be getting too dark for shade?" She looked the evening sky and then smiled at the young ninja.

He blushed then, "N-no Lady Mito, thank you for offering. I mean the dango, not the umbrella. I mean. Um. I think so too, uh…" He awkwardly puts it away and grins, still blushing.

"It's no problem." She smiled warmly at him and then, as she proceeds to fish out money as she tells him, "And tell Tobirama-sama that…Mito thanks him dearly for his concern."

"Yes! M'lady of course!" He said and pumped his chest. Mito laughed and started to ask him about what _more_ did _Tobirama-sensei_ say when she is interrupted by a girl running up to them, yelling, "Hiruzen! _Hiruzen!"_

"Forgive me, Lady Mito." He smiled sweetly before turning and yelling in such a tone which made Mito blink, "What the hell do you want now, Koharu, _damn it?!"_

Koharu is a young konoichi, Mito could see the leaf forehead protector gleaming under the streetlight. Koharu scowled at him, her pretty dark eyes narrowing and Hiruzen takes a tiny step towards Mito. She turns to Mito.

"I'm sorry for this, Lady Mito." She bowed deeply and quickly added, "But I must take Hiruzen with me for urgent business, if you do not mind…"

"Of course not." Mito nodded towards Hiruzen who shakes his head adamant, and mutters, "Tobirama-sensei will not like me leaving Lady Mito alone when he _personally_ requested me to-"

"It is urgent, Hiruzen!" Koharu shot him a pointed glare. Hiruzen looked like he could argue further but Mito gently complies.

"Go, Hiruzen dear. I will be going back to the Senju compounds shortly, anyway. Don't you worry." Mito patted his shoulder and he blushes a deeper shade of red.

"Y-yes, Lady Mito. " He bowed and once, he walks to an appropriate distance with Koharu. She is talking to him and his expressions changing to raw fear.

Mito watches them retreat, her smile morphing into a frown. She quickly scans her surrounding and ducks into an alley. "Bunshin no Jutsu," she mutters and the hand signs are quick. A second later Mito walks to the direction of the Senju compound, smiling.

A second Mito emerges, her expression, impassive, following Hiruzen and Kuharu.

All the while, another Mito, sprints to the direction of the loom of Konoha woods.

* * *

"Koharu...do you mean…"

"Yes. Hokage-sama and Madara-sama are nowhere to be found. It was reported by the Uchihas that Madara-sama had left the village. Hokage-sama, now has dispappered approxiamately twenty-four hours _immediately_ after Madara-sama. Kagami-kun has told me tell you to bring Sasuke-sama to the Senju compounds. If any other village knew how two of the strongest ninja of the Leaf were at battle with each other…"

Kuharu didn't know how to finish. Mito knew very well what exactly she meant.

"Where…?" Hiruzen stutters.

"We don't know. Sensory ninjas are on it."

That's all Mito needs to know. As the teens walk away, Mito mutters a grim, "Release." And the Henge no Jutsu is undone. The second Mito vanishes with a 'poof'.

* * *

"Hello." The first Mito pleasantly greets her Senju handmaids as she steps into her room. "I would like to take a nap, would you…"

"Of course, Lady Mito." The first one bows lightly as she exits, followed with three others.

Mito smiles good-naturely at each of them as they close the door behind them. Mito crouches down to her futon and snugs a pillow roughly under the blanket. Then she blows out the lamps, one by one.

In the dark, a soft, "Release.", is whispered and all is quiet in the blanketing silence.

* * *

Mito does not care of how her fancy kimono snags her behind considerably, or how her hair buns are coming undone by the low branches and angry tears are streaming behind as she sprints over branches and into the unknown dark. She only has two kunais, wrapped in heavy cloth, secured in the knot of her obi but then, she also has the strength of her chakra and her seals.

When Hiruzen took Mito to the gates of Kohoha, she felt, a large looming shadow, an evil chakra far yet alarmingly near . It was so powerful, Mito took a step back, her eyes wide and shining in surprise. She knew, that she was not just any sensory ninja, she had the power to sniff out deep, powerful negative energy which was sensed by no dojutsu or sensory type in the ninja world.

Hiruzen had been alarmed, jumping in front of her, and she had to assure him repeatedly, that it was just the size of the forest that had staggered her.

As they left, Mito knew, that something the likes of this, was no joke. She had promised herself that she would tell Hashirama immediately what threat lurked outside the village. It was possible that it was a tailed… _no_. She had thought. She better not make silly assumptions. Hashirama would certainly take care of it.

 _But now._

She knew exactly what was happening. A tailed beast could be controlled by seals of her clan or… strong dojutsu. _The Sharingan._ And if Hashirama had disappeared, it could only mean-

 _Uchiha Madara._

Mito was close by. She could smell blood, already.

* * *

Mito knew she could never forget that sight, as long as she lived.

The wall of water, crashed angrily, roared behind them. The breeze was restless and howled. There was blood, there was carnage, there was fire and wood. But in the center of it all, in the center of her husband's whole universe, _she knew,_ was him and Madara Uchiha.

A long sword, gleaming angrily in the light of the half lidded moon, gutted out from the Uchihas' back. Blood, slick and a dark red, dripped into the clear water throught the clean gash. His Sharingan was no more, just half-lidded dark eyes, a handsome mouth which drooped tiredly and long black unruly hair, matted in blood and dirt.

And her husband, the shodai Hokage, the god of Shinobi, Senju Hashirama, wept. His beautiful dark eyes brought steady tears, he sobbed, he _broke._

Hashirama held Madara like a tender lover. He held Madara's dying body close to his, his face buried in Madara's hair, his body wracking with sobs and the sword, a painful reminder of what he had done to his beloved, jutting out from Madara's back, a cruel oxymoron to the gentle embrace.

Mito watched from a branch as Hashirama kissed Madara's entire face, he said things, pointless ones, crying like a child. Madara smiled, full of dry humor, and whispered something back, something drowned by the waterfalls, blood gushing through his mouth.

Hashirama closed his eyes for a moment, resting his forehead close to Madara's and kissed his bloodied lips. He said a single word, reached for the sword and pulled it out and the world seemed to pause. Mito swayed on the soles of her feet as she watched the demon of war, her husband's beloved , eyes widen, then Madara shuddered and dropped, like a rag doll, face first into the water.

Hashirama fell to his kness, his chest still wracking with sobs, and shifted Mdara to face upwards. Swiped his hand over Madara's demonic eyes. Mito watched as they closed. Mito watched as Hashirama staggered back up, and away, not looking back once, the sword dragging behind him, Madara's blood making patterns on the wet sand.

 _I am witness to your love Hashirama. I am witness to this love._

Mito stepped back into the shadows, her pulse being one to the roar of the waterfall.

 _I am witness._

* * *

 _A/N : so, the last chapter will be up soon. meanwhile, please do tell me if you liked this,or if you had any questions. Do review, it's like an encouraging virtual pat on the back for me.^^_

 _(I WAS SUCH A MESS WHILE WRITING THE LAST SCENE. HASHIRAMA, MADARA MY BABIES. –cries forever-)_


	4. four

**_Four_**

* * *

"They are close by. There is a… _tailed beast_ bound by Hashirama's jutsu. Hashirama is far west, Itsuki, look into it. There seems to be no sign of Madara."

Tobirama suddenly opens his eyes, jerking back, lifting his index and middle finger from the ground. Kagami watches, grim. Sasuke signals Hyuga Itsuki, Hiruzen and a medical nin to hurry in the direction of Hashirama.

"What else have you sensed, Tobirama?" Sasuke's voice is grave. Tobirama shakes his head, then answers weakly.

"Lady Mito is advancing rapidly towards the tailed beast."

* * *

Tobirama, as he tails Mito, keeps on recalling her large shining eyes, like pebbles on the bottom of a clear pond. A shade such, that thin rice paper soaked repeatedly in violet dye, could not compare to _that_ purple. The cascade of red hair. A bronze pin. The ruffle of a kimono and the lingering scent of smoke and ink.

He was guilty of drifting his hands down below, to soothe the throes of desire that coursed through his body at the thought of her parted moist lips and of her creamy muscled thighs, feet dipped in the tiny pond in the Senju grounds.

He would not allow it. He would not allow Uzumaki Mito to become a vessel for the beast of hatred he thinks, as wind whistles past him and he hears the gentle thumps indicating that Kagami and Sasuke are right behind him, that he will stop her.

He will find her.

* * *

 _"Mito!"_

And she whips her head back at him, red hair flying, and she shakes her head.

"Mito, please, _no!"_ Tobirama is begging, he knows he cannot approach her. Kagami and Sasuke stand by, mute, as if they agree with her. The tailed beast roars, the nine tails, an orange fury of sheer power, and it reverberates through their bones. Mito brings her gentle hand down and _one, two, three,four, five six, seven, eight, nine_ , sealing gates drop from the heavens and pin it's nine tails. Another flick of her hand brings a large one, pinning the fox's head.

They witness the Uzumaki power for the first time. Red angry chains of chakra have burst from Mito's body, a barrier is erected around her, supported by the chains.

"The adamantine sealing chains of the Uzumaki." Sasuke mutters, "They are too powerful, we cannot pass this barrier."

Tobirama ignores this. "Mito! Please!"

She pauses, and turns. The beast roars at her, it's pupils constricting, and Mito doesn't flinch. She is covered in a sickly red aura, her hair have come undone and shadows of chakra chains dance on her gentle features. Her eyes look murky, deadly and dark. The chains almost look like… _wings._

"Thank you Tobirama. For caring so much. It is because of you I have survived dreary hours." She smiles almost, teasingly. Her voice sounds like it is from underwater. So far away. "Understand that I choose to do this, Tobirama. For Hashirama. For his love. For mine. For the village. "

She glances at the sky. Raises her hand and lets another gate fall. It constricts the fox's whole body.

 _"To fill oneself with love. .."_ She says and smiles softly. "Yes. That is what I will do."

And Tobirama's cries are downed by the roar of the fox and the gentle of Mito's smile.

* * *

When the dome of red chains fall and the gates of heaven crumble to a fine dust, Mito collapses.

Tobirama rushes forward, ignoring Sasuke's calls for precaution. Kagami threads silently, red Sharingan flicking, hovering over Tobirama, protecting him.

"Mito?" He whispers as he pulls her into his arms. There's the smell of singed flesh and as he turns her over slightly he recognizes a seal, on her belly, from where she has torn open the front of her kimono. Her hair look dull, almost brown, spill all over Tobirama's arm, her pretty eyes are closed, soot and dirt smearing her creamy skin.

Tobirama gingerly puts a hand on the, still hot, seal. He jerks his hand back, and glances at a worrisome Kagami.

"Lady Mito is the first ever jinjurikii of the nine tails." He says calmly.

Tobirama nods, feels as if a slice of breath has been lodged in his throat. He has failed his brother. He has failed Mito. He has failed himself.

* * *

 _"Brother?"_

Tobirama, sits by his Hashirama's bedside. His dark eyes, tiredly gaze at Tobirama, his mouth drooping. Hashirama's chest rises and falls with even breathing, finally. "Brother!" Tobirama smiles, he is awake!

Hashirama's condition was bad. Not only had he received fatal wounds and lost a lot of blood, he was hysterical. Kept crying, muttering obscenity which made sense to no one. Had horrible fits of nausea when he was bought back his sword. The Hokage had to be force fed.

"Tobirama." It is his brother's voice that prevents him for calling the medical nin over for another inspection. His voice is scratchy and weary, so unlike his usual thunder and cheerful shouts of joy.

"Yes?" Tobirama sits back down on the dingy stool. He pats his brother's hand awkwardly, he was never the one for affections. But he is more grateful than ever that Hashirama is fine, that his elder brother has survived. _He is very grateful._

 _"Madara…?"_ Hashirama's voice drops to a whisper, his eyes are glazed over, and he asks as if he wants to cling to hope.

"His body wasn't found after…after your fight." Tobirama is gentle in his answer. Madara was the man who had tried to kill his brother. Every blow was fatal. And yet, his brother wakes up after twelve hours and the first thing he asks is about that traitor? Tobirama instincts tells him to not to press.

But _where did_ Madara go? Was his body washed downstream? The doctor attending to Mito, had reported that the moment she re-gained consciousness she had gasped that Madara was dead. Then...

Tobirama knew he was an able ninja. The only one who could beat up his brother so badly, bring him so close to death. Only Uchiha Madara could do that. But with such fatal wounds, how did he escape? Where did his body go if he was dead. It was very likely that someone had stolen his body to harness his extraordinary eyes. That was the general theory.

"He told me this would hurt." Hashirama shifts a little, swallowing.

Tobrirama's voice hardens as he asks, "What would?"

Twenty heartbeats. Thirty. A ruffle of Hashirama's blanket. More silence. Then,

"Loving him." Hashirama's voice cracks.

Tobirama watches as Hashirama turns his empty eyes to the ceiling. "The fool…" he almost smiles, "Doesn't know he's damned me to hell." He closes his eyes, "Because I always will love him."

* * *

Tobirama pauses at Mito's door.

It is a pleasant evening. _Should he knock?_ She's probably resting or outside or- _Or should he call her out, it's probably not appropriate…_

"Tobirama-sama?"

Tobirama turns around and says slowly. "Hello, Mito."

She's returning from the gardens, he thinks, there is a leaf stuck to her elaborate hair. There are the dull bronze pins. She is cocking her head to a side and smiling. The long sleeves of her white kimono rise as she signals for him to enter, "Please go on, Tobirama-sama, it seems to be that I am particularly stuck at a water style. Perhaps you'd brief me over it and we can have some tea?"

"Ah…of course. Yes." Tobirama makes his resolves and slides the door open., aware fully of how Mito follows him, her lovely nimble feet making no sound at all.

* * *

Mito pours him tea while talking rapidly, "Oh, Tobirama-sama I know I'm supposed to concentrate on what I have but I would absolutely _love_ to do something more, you know? I just can't rely on my seals or chakra chains for goodness sake, it's-"

Tobirama smiles. He can hear her talking all day, all night long and would never get tired of it but he is slightly distracted by how Mito's leg brushes his. It never fails to make him utterly speechless and deeply ashamed of himself. Also, isn't there something he wanted to discuss with Mito?

"Mito, please don't call me 'Tobirama _-sama'_ , Tobirama is better." He looks at her gently.

"Yes, Tobirama." Mito smiles back and proceeds to tell him of how she needs to acquire new ninjutsu. Tobirama senses the fox's chakra. He pauses in between the sip.

"Mito."

"And I _thought_ -yes?" She looks at him questioningly.

"How are you…adapting to the nine tails?" Tobirama looks her in the eye, concerned. Mito pauses. Then she laughs lightly, "Ah, well." She sets her cup down. "It's an evil, disturbing chakra, that's for sure. I'm okay, I feel very normal, if that's what you're worried about."

"Hm." Tobirama makes no comment and proceeds to drain his cup. There is an awkward silence between them, Tobirama decides to break it and jump straight to the point.

"Mito, what did you see when you reached the Final Valley?"

She does not look at him when she answers, instead her her eyes cast down, pressing her fingers to the table, and making gentle circles.

"I saw… that Hokage loved the late Madara-sama very much. That he had to stain Madara-sama's blood on his hands to protect all of us. You, me, the village. I saw how truly great a man Hokage-sama is. I hope…"

She turns to him. Her eyes calm.

"… that nobody has to go through what Hokage-sama suffered. I saw this too, it is never too late to love. I think Madara-sama realized that. "

Tobirama digests this. She knows? Surely.

"And what about you? Don't you…love Hashirama?" Tobirama feels an indescribable twinge of pain as he says this. He should not, yet he does.

"I do." Mito does not hesitate and Tobirama looks away. "It is impossible not to love such a man."

Tobirama feels a low, ugly sinking feeling in his gut. He knew it all along, and even if he does, why does it matter so much to him anyway? It should not. Tobirama only has the energy to mange a decent, "Good." And he turns to get up, mumbling, "Ah, I 'm afraid I have to leave…"

He stands up and it is then he hears Mito saying, "Tobirama?"

He freezes. It is pathetic how a single human has such an influence on him. Absolutely pathetic. What sort of ninja is he, a nin who is supposed to be in check of exactly how he or she feels. He checks himself. _He is pathetic._

She rises and steps in front of him, her deep eyes searching his face without hiding the intention. He hopes he does not hear the erratic beat of his heart, it will surely give his feelings away. She begins in a low, calm tone before Tobirama starts his apology and starts to make an excuse for his rather uncouth exit.

"I dared to think that after marriage, I could hope for an intimate relationship, one that a wife has with her husband. However, I have come to realize that Hokage-sama is someone that no one can truly embrace. Only Madara-sama, and only him. I know this very well too. Madara-sama can love Hashirama-sama and be loved back so privately and closely. I am foolish to think otherwise." She pauses. Tobirama then notices how there is a deep sadness in her eyes, but also, how the pale of her skin is deepening to a light rose.

"What about you, Tobirama? Is there someone you wish to share the bond Madara-sama and Hokage-sama shared?" Her eyes are wide and curious. Almost innocent as she looks up at him.

Tobirama blinks. His mouth goes dry on guessing the notion behind her telling him such things. He does not feel nervous as he raises his hand and feels her cool cheek in his rough hand. "Mito." He breathes.

She leans in into his touch, lips brushing against the skin of his hand, eyes closed. "Tobirama."

She says as if it is a revelation and Tobirama cannot hold back anymore. His body tingles with desire and a sweet heady hum as he leans in and kisses her. Her warm lips open up under his almost immediately and she starts to kiss him back.

That evening, neither of them leave that room. Nor that night, for all that matters.

* * *

Tobirama feels a childish joy sort of joy as his shoulder throbs from not moving for a long time, feeling Mito's silky head resting against his bicep. Her hair are longer and silkier than he imagined, fanning around her like a curtain. He fingers some and kisses them, grateful to have her in his arms and they slip through his hands like water. She _'mms'_ in sleep and presses close to him, he feels her creamy, naked body shift closer and swallows nervousness.

But what's to be nervous of anymore? He smiles like a giddy schoolboy and presses a chaste kiss to Mito's forehead, right on the little purple rhombus.

Tobirama eases his arm out from under her head, replacing it immediately with his pillow. He rises, feeling his clammy, just as naked skin, cool and content against the night's air. It would be dawn soon. He needs to go.

He scans the dimly lit room for his clothes. As he dresses up, he almost starts to feel embarrassed over how they made love three times, _for kami's sake._ Then he tightens his resolve. No, he will do it. He searches for a piece of paper. He curses as he spills ink over an edge and proceed to scribble a message.

"It is you, Mito."

He thinks it wise not to sign off, she will know. He smiles in the dark.

* * *

Tobirama does not see Mito the other day. Or the day after that. _Or the day after that._ Hahsirama tells him during a late dinner that she has gone to visit her family in her village. Tobirama nods and proceeds to gulp down his soup, scalding his throat in the process, as if he does not quite care.

* * *

He sees the flashing red of Mito's hair, before anything else.

"Mito?" Tobirama calls out, hesitantly. He had been studying a document in the dimly lit space of his room. It was dark, almost midnight. What was MIto doing here, _now?_

He tentatively presses his index and middle finger down on the floorboards. It is Mito. Rising, he calls out, again, _"Mito?"_

She appears, like a ghost, standing outside the open sliding doors of his room. Her face looks paler than usual, the shadows caused by the lamp's light making her features larger and loom. Her hair are not styled in the usual manner, but tumbling down. She is not wearing her usual kimono as well, but a mustard colored shirt and plain white pants.

Tobirama stands perfectly still, not trusting himself to speak. She raises her hand and wipes her cheek. He realizes she had been crying.

"Tobirama, I-" She stops. When she does not continue, Tobirama walks to her, reaches forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. He then, scans the corridor. There is no one.

Closing the sliding doors, he faces her.

"What it is, Mito?" Has she regretted what happened that evening? Has she come to tell him that they cannot be seen together anymore? _What?_ Tobirama's mind wonders to the note he scribbled. He swallows bitterness and prepares to handle it with dignity.

There is an uncomfortable moment of silence, then,

"Tobirama," Mito takes his hand, yanking him close and rests the palm of his hand on her lower belly. When he looks up at her, questioning, she urges, "Feel."

Tobirama is confused but he concentrates nevertheless. There is a flash, he opens his eyes, not quite feeling anything but the hand on Mito's belly. "You are-"

"I am pregnant. With your child, Tobirama." She says, with strange serenity in her voice. Tobirama let's his hand drop. She continues, "I have told Hokage-sama that you are the father. He has not touched me yet, you should know very well. You are the only one to ever-" She breaks. "The point is, Hokage-sama asked you to see him and he urged me to tell you the news _right away_. Also, I will not get rid of this child. Is is every bit as mine as it is yours. I don't want you to argue with me on this-"

"I agree." Tobirama's throat constricts with an emotion he had never really experienced before. An overly sweet buzz, pride, humility, and mostly, he feels immensely grateful that it is Mito. She always will be. "We will keep our child. I would never want-"He stops. Looks at her smile.

"Well. Looks like we are going to be parents. You'd make an overly strict father, however." Her smile grows and she pats her abdomen and Tobirama has to look away.

She then, reaches and straddles his face, kissing him squarely on his lips. He barely has time to kiss her back when she pulls back, her eyes, relaxed.

Tobirama stands still as she exits, shutting the door.

He would not be a strict father. He'd not be a father to the baby at all. His child will call his big brother, his or her father.

The decision comes to Tobirama as natural as it is loving Mito.

* * *

Hashirama faces the setting sun, the breeze on the Hokage rock tousling his hair. The village which was build on dreams, hopes, and wishes of two children scared of losing their loved ones now, stretches before them.

Tobirama swallows, he then says, "I am sorry brother. I am deeply ashamed that I-" He stops.

Hashirama turns, and he is smiling. "What is there to be sorry for, Tobirama?" He asks, gentle.

"Brother, Mito is your wife."

There is heavy silence. Tobirama stares at his brother. Hashirama wears a black kimono. His dark eyes are kind, as always, only now, he carries a wisp of sadness with him.

"You love Mito, Tobirama. And she seems quite content with carrying your child, she is happier than I have ever seen her. All ends there. You love her. That is all what matters."

Hashirama continues, "What the real issue is, how I must separate from Mito, surely there is no way I can now remain with her. This marriage has brought Mito nothing but pain, she and your child needs to be with you."

"Brother," Tobirama takes a deep breath, "You must not separate from Mito. The Uzumaki will never bear this insult. This is in the best interest for Mito and the village. I will never allow it. I also want the child to not know that I am the father, The child will grow up as you being his or her father and Mito the mother, of course."

Hashirama frowns, "What are you saying, Tobirama? You are the father of this child. How can you possibly do this to Mito and _to yourself?"_

Tobirama looks over at the sunset. A deep red streaks the skies, as red as the silk of Mito's hair, as red as Madara's one tomoe Sharingan, spinning at the riverbank many moons ago and as red as Itama's blood staining Hashirama's young face.

"I know what I am saying brother. Mito will understand. _I am the father_ , therefore I will do what is in best interest of my child."

Hashirama just turns his back to the village. Tobirama walks tentatively to him, and rests his hand on Hashirama's shoulder.

"Very, well, Tobirama." As if an afterthought, he looks up at the sky, his eyes damp. "If Madara were here, what would he say? _Idiot Senju, let his woman be knocked up by his brother. Bah!"_ Hashirama laughs, not quite feeling it, Tobirama watches pained. How much more must his brother go through?

"I'm sorry." What does Tobirama actually means by this apology, he does not know. But he is witnessing his own brother's heart break, his brother who has wished for nothing for others to love and to love himself, unconditionally and fiercely, chip away like ashes to wind.

Hashirama just shakes his head, "What is there to be sorry for? You are never to be sorry for love."

Together the two brothers watch evening settle upon Konoha, draped over like a dark blanket. Tobirama understands then, that there will always be always pain, there will be always mourn and suffering. But you cannot regret another day. You cannot regret another chance. You simply, cannot regret love.

* * *

 _A/N : AAAND it's a wrap folks! Note that this is what I like to think happened, according to cannon events. If I had it my way, there'd be lot's of lovely sex, sweet evenings and pointless bickers between Madara and Hashirama XD ._ _ _We seriously need more MadaHashi on this site, they are utter perfection, I tell ya._ ( On that lovely note, I will be uploading various one-shots of these two, soon. Yes, about what you just read. Supreme fluff, lil' angst.) _

_This was mainly, to explore the dynamics between simultaneous TobiMito and MadaHashi. I had fun writing my version of a less-of-a-prick Tobirama ( I still like him very much) and well, just purely imagined Mito._

Much love to Dreaming Of Rocketships! You are legit the first person to provide your views on 'cerise'! Your reviews were indeed a virtual pat on the back! Thank you! _  
_

 _thank you for reading,  
_

 _-N. **  
**_


	5. after

_**after.**_

" to fill oneself with love."

* * *

 _The boy had red eyes, skin as pallid as Mito's and a tuft of spiky chocolate brown hair, a common one amongst the Senju._

 _He came crying and trashing into the world, smiled for the first time when he felt Mito's trembling lips kiss his tiny face, all over when Lady Uzumaki held him in front of her. Again and again. The first person to hold the babe was Mito's mother, Lady Uzumaki. She was there to make sure the seal did not weaken so as considerably that the horrid fox escaped, and also, most of all, for her daughter._

 _Lady Uzumaki had, immediately, tried to hand the babe to Hashirama-sama who, shoved his brother in front of him and walked with quick steps to a very spent Mito, claiming she needed immediate attention from his hand. Of course, Lady Uzumaki understood, as she handed the little boy wrapped in white cloth to Tobirama. Mito was his wife but why would he not want to hold his firstborn?_

 _Lady Uzumaki dismissed the question when she saw the way Hokage-sama's brother hold his nephew. Cradling him close to his chest, smiling like he didn't mean to, but meant to anyway. Lady Uzumaki was very touched when Tobirama murmured, "He's beautiful. My boy."_

 _"Indeed." Lady Uzumaki touched his arm gently, smiling and turned to Mito and Hokage-sama._

 _"What will his name be, Hokage-sama? Mito, dear?"_

 _Hashirama nodded, smiling a little, saying gently, "Itama. Senju Itama."_

 _"It's perfect." Mito smiled too ,to everyone else she was very happy but Lady Uzumaki could clearly see her smile was not quite reaching her eyes. Mito is looking at Tobirama and her son with … wilted eyes._

 _Before Lady Uzumaki further inspect this, Tobirama shakes her out of her train of thought by saying, "Lady Uzumaki, Itama is crying, I don't know what to-"_

 _"Yes, yes. He's hungry." Senju Toka says impatiently, adding, "Men." The medical-nin and sealing core start chuckling to Tobirama's helplessness and when Lady Uzumaki glances at Mito again, she is looking away._

 _Toka has plucked Itama from Tobirama's arms, and is handing him to Mito. Then she turns to Tobirama again, she sees that he is walking out, wiping his eyes._

* * *

 _Itama is two year old._

 _Mito whispers things to him when she feeds him, rocks him to sleep, soothes him in one of his tantrums._

 _She tells him how, when he creases his pretty red eyes, he looks just like his father. His father is a brilliant man, she tells him, he loves him very, very, very much, she tells him. She tells Itama, that his father has lovely ash white hair and these funny sort of, she laughs, red stripes on his face. It does not matter, he is still very handsome, she assures him._

 _Mito tells him all she knows about Tobirama._

 _But he is just a baby. He does not remember, he never will and Mito sometimes cries for her son and his father._

* * *

 _Itama is six._

 _He boasts about how awesome his kaa-san is all the time. His friends are interested in otou-san however, "No, tell us about Hokage-sama."_

 _Itama then, does not know quite how to reply. Itama loves father very much, but he hardly sees him. He ruffles his hair at breakfast and lets him wear his Hokage hat. But other than that…_

 _Once, he tells them, otou-san told him a story. He could not sleep and he did not want to disturb kaa-san so he went to the kitchen to get milk and he saw otou-san sitting in the dark, drinking something white and sharp smelling._

 _Father immediately cleared the little glass away and asked him in his kind voice, why he was awake at such an hour. Itama was, to be completely honest, a little frightened by how hoarse father's voice sounded. So he answered honestly._

 _"Aha. You see, Itama, I couldn't sleep either. Come to me, son."_

 _Itama chewed nervously on his lower lip, and made way to his father. Father picked him his up, his eyes were dark and warm as always and Itama relaxed as he settled Itama on his lap._

 _"Why couldn't you sleep, father?" Itama's voice hushed, pulling his father's long straight hair ever so slightly._

 _"I'll tell you all about it Itama, but you must promise me something first." His voice dropped dramatically, "You must not tell your mother."_

 _Itama giggled, "Yes, father. I promise I won't!"_

 _"Good enough." His father was smiling, he could feel it. "This is about a great man. I…admired him very much. He was the only one who could best me in a fight, Itama, he was such a warrior." This was no boast, this was fact._

 _"Wow." His father. He had heard how he was the god of all shinobi, the one who created this village from nothing. "Who is he, father? Can I meet him?"_

 _"He died before you were born. He died many years ago, on this date." Now his father's voice dropped, he did not continue. Itama turned, looked up at otou-san. "Father?" He reached up and touched his face gently._

 _Father smiled a little and kissed his little hand. He then continued, his voice ringing with tenderness and mourn all at the same time._

 _"His name was Uchiha Madara."_

* * *

 _Itama was thirteen._

 _At the end of his training, Tobirama gave him a piece of paper. Itama looked up, confused. "Let your chakra flow into it. Gently." He explained as he proceeded to take his cheek protectors off._

 _He did, concentrated, and the paper grew damp between his fingers. He looked up at Tobirama. He had a half-smirk on his face, "Ah, water nature like mine."_

 _"Come on! I wanted to have something cool like fire nature!" Itama scrunched up his nose, and he knew it was a mistake when Tobirama's voice hardened, "Water nature puts out your 'cool' fire nature in a flash."_

 _"Sorry," He mumbled. Then, "Can we go out for dango afterward?"_

 _Like everytime, Tobirama looked at him with his red eyes, just like Itama's as if saying, 'what should I do with this boy?' and nodded, grudgingly._

 _Itama smiled from ear to ear and Tobirama just patted him on his shoulder, telling him to hurry up as he walked in the front._

 _"You're the best!" He would say, running to him, panting and breathless._

 _Tobirama would grunt, as in disapproval, "Don't suck up to me, Itama." Even though Itama could clearly see he was smiling ever so slightly._

 _"Aw, how could I ever do that?" Itama teased, nudging him with his elbows. He paused, a thought occurring to him. "You and mother are the only ones who don't treat me as the 'honorable' son."_

 _"Even Toka?" Tobirama asked, amused._

 _Itama swallowed, "Nu-uh. Not her." And he laughs._

 _Itama thinks, as he watches Tobirama wrinkle his nose at the overly sweet dango but eats it anyway because Itama loves it so, he's the greatest man he's ever known._

* * *

 _Itama is seventeen._

 _He is in love and kaa-san is the first one to know._

 _"She is such a pretty girl!" Mother gushes to Toka-san, "And you should see how red Itama goes when she-"_

 _"Mother, please." Itama says blushing, as he hides his face in his hands at Toka's smug expression. And mother just tsks and asks, "What's her name again?" He mumbles "Chiyo-chan." and kaa-san reaches forward, kissing him on the cheek. "Yes! Chiyo! Such a lovely name, no Toka-chan?"_

 _"Yes, yes, Lady Mito." Then Toka points at Itama, "Bring her here sometimes. I'd like to see the brat."_

 _"T-Toka-san!" He protests. He tries to say something when kaa-san interrupts him. "Oh she has the loveliest blond hair and prettiest brown eyes. She's training to be a medical-nin, right Itama?"_

 _"Yes, mother."_

 _Mito and Toka giggle like schoolgirls, two of the deadliest konoichis in all of Konoha and all Itama can do is agree with Tobirama oji-san that no matter how skilled a nin one may be, one cannot figure out women._

* * *

 _Itama is twenty six._

 _He kisses Chiyo gently on the lips, sealing their bond as husband and wife. Sasuke-sama starts sniffing, crushing his son, Hiruzen in a bear hug. Kaa-san, grandmother and the other Uzumaki woman cheer the loudest. Chiyo's mother looks frightened as Toka and Koharu congratulates her, and Chiyo's brother looks like he's swallowed a toad when Kagami-san tells him that the Senju are a fanatic lot, although he adds, as an afterthought, they don't make the bride and groom shoot fireballs into the sky like some Uchihas he know._

 _Father couldn't make it to his wedding, he was called to an emergency kage summit in the land of wind. Itama didn't mind, not really._

 _"You're a man now." Tobirama observes, almost proudly, as Itama hands him a glass of sake. Itama just grins._

 _"Did I ever tell you you're the best, oji-san?" There's no tease in his voice, but genuine emotion._

 _"Oh, yes." He takes a sip, smirking at him, then, "Many times, my boy."_

 _At the end of the night, Itama sees that kaa-san, looking lovely in a scarlet kimono and Tobirama oji-san in his plain white kinono dance, almost shyly._

* * *

 _Itama is twenty eight._

 _Chiyo gives birth to their daughter, Tsunade. Itama has never known more joy than this, he thinks, as he stares at the pink little thing in his arms. Tsunade looks just like her mother, but takes after the Senju in her features. A tuft of blond air, lovely brown eyes. Itama smiles._

 _"Mother, father. Tsunade." Itama has bought Tsunade to the Senju compound, and he has never seen his father show as much excitement, as he does by holding her. "Lovely Tsuna! My little princess-wrincess Tsuna." His father coes and kaa-san smiles, adding, "I feel so old. Now my baby has a baby."_

 _Otou-san laughs, "Mito, we are old."_

 _Tsunade cooes in delight again, as she gazes at her grandfather. Otou-san's eyes soften and to Itama's utter surprise, he reaches for his necklace, yanking it from his neck. "This is yours from now on, Tsuna."_

 _"Father, but-"_

 _"I wish to, son."_

 _Kaa-san nods at him, "Your father wishes to, Itama." Itama feels like he cannot breath when his daughter takes the light green stone between her gums and blubbers in joy. Just then, the door opens, and comes in Tobirama. "Itama, I heard-"_

 _"Brother! Take a look at your grand-niece." Otou-san stands, handing Tsunade to Tobirama._

 _She lasts barely a minute in his arms when she starts to cry bloody murder. She doesn't quiet when otou-san holds her, neither Itama. But when kaa-san holds her, rocking her fast, she quiets down. For a moment everyone holds their breaths, not wanting to set her off again._

 _Kaa-san breaks the tension, saying, "She's a Senju alright."_

* * *

 _Itama is thirty when Nowaki is born._

 _He is a father of two beautiful children, the woman he loves is his beloved wife, he is the son of the Uzumaki princess and the God of Shinobi. Otou-san named Tobirama oji-san as the next Hokage, Nindaime, after him. Everything is well._

 _Until it isn't._

* * *

 _Itama is thirty four when Otou-san goes missing._

 _The fire county is searched, he is nowhere. Beyond the borders, beyond them, on the seas. Nin, trackers, kaa-san and oji-san themselves. Nowhere. Some say he vanished from the surface of earth. Some say the Uchiha ghost haunts him. Madara Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, has he not heard this name before?_

 _Itama does not know what to make of this. He is sad, angry, worried sick, helpless all at once._

 _The Hokage is not recovered._

* * *

 _Itama is forty when he receives mortally fatal wounds from an enemy in the land of rain._

 _He is bought to Konoha but it is far too late, and all he has are hours at best. Chiyo cries until she has no tears left to shed, Itama tells her in a rasping breath that he loves her, she is beautiful, kind, strong. Nowaki does not know, he is too young. Tsunade saw her father once and screamed for someone to heal him, bring him back, but she can do nothing and nor can the medical nin. When Itama tells her that she must promise to take care of her mother and Nowaki after him, she cries and promises him, telling him that she knows he will come to her, laughing like he always did. She locks herself in her room until her Itama's last breath._

 _At the end, Mito hold his hand like a lifeline. Tobirama oji-san stands by her, his eyes damp. Itama tells Tobirama, "T-Thank y-you." Tobirama grips the bed side until his knuckles turn white, and Itama continues, "Y-You w-were always the b-best, o-" He coughs blood, his heart failing him. Mito is crying now, kissing his face. "Son, my son. I am proud of you." She says, and then, "Itama, we both love you. We both love you very much and you my son-" She covers her mouth with her hands, shaking her head, as if denying._

 _They stay with him until dawn, when his breath gives out, he remembers what otou-san had told him that night when he was six. He had not understood 'the story' properly, now he did._

 _His last words were to Tobirama and Mito, his parents, were,_

 _"I-I k-know. K-kaa-san, otou-san."_

* * *

 _There is a red headed girl waiting at her bedside, crying._

 _"What is your name, child?" Mito asks, soothing._

 _"Uzumaki K-Kushina."_

 _Mito just smiles gently, pulling her up, calming her, telling her that she is there for her, that there is nothing horrible in this tailed beast business, she will survive._

 _"H-How Lady M-Mito?"_

 _Mito tells her something she has told her son, her grandchildren, her late husband and Tobirama. She tells her something she considers the start of life, it's end, it's pain, it's happiness. It is everything for her._

 _"Fill yourself with love, child."_

* * *

 ** _A/N : Hehe. Just felt like it. Feedback would be love.  
_**

 ** _-N._**


End file.
